Art Deception
by Chibi Team Rocket
Summary: A ten-chapter story starring the 'Artist Twerp' Tracey/Kenji! Some swearing and adult implications... Heehee! Completely finished, now! All 10 chapters up...
1. Chapter 1 - Dinner Date

Art Deception  ****

Title: Art Deception  
**Author:** Chibi Team Rocket (Rocketshipper@WebTV.Net)  
**Date:** July 25, 2000   
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Synopsis:** Tracey visits Team Rocket Head Quarters and gets quite a surprise.  
**Comments:** This story is starring the 'artist twerp' Tracey. It was written for my good friend Nightshade Wolf, who is probably the biggest Tracey/Kenji fanatic I know. ^_^ She's been so kind to me and helped me on fun Internet things (Like Neopets!). Enjoy, dear! And thanks for being a friend! Also, the story is coated with my Rocketshippiness, just like all my other Pokémon stories. You've been warned.

****

Art Deception

****

Chapter 1 – Dinner Date

Tracey Sketchit sat, his back to the wind, as he watched a Pikachu converse with a Psyduck. He laughed as the Psyduck quacked and fell onto its back. An excellent shot…

"Hey, Trace! What'cha drawin'?" came a voice.

The artist turned to face his dear friends Ash Ketchum and Misty Williams. They both smiled, but then Misty seemed to frown at the Psyduck. "Oh…Nothin'."  
"It's something," Misty growled. "Something STUPID!" Her Psyduck looked up at her with glazed eyes. "Psyduck…"  
"Psy-yi?"  
Tracey laughed again and rose to his feet. "It's Psyduck's nature to be that way," he remarked walking away from the duo. "So, where do we dine?"  
"Dine?" Ash asked. Then his stomach growled impatiently. "Right! DINE! Oh, boy!"  
"Pika!" Pikachu smiled, and jumped onto his master's back.

Misty groaned at the one-track minded guys.

"There they are!"

"Not that far!"

"Har har har!"

Three pairs of eyes peeked through some bushes on the other side of the path. The blue pair blinked and slitted evilly. "If we can catch that Pikachu this time, maybe we'll get a promotion!"

"Don't ya say dat EVERY time, Jessie?"

"QUIET!"

Whack!

"OW!"

"Look!" The green pair lit up with happiness. "They're gonna go eat! Maybe WE 

could…"

Whack!

"OW! Jessie!"  
"Quit whining, James! After we catch Pikachu, we can eat all we want!"  
"REALLY? YAY!"  
The eyes seemed to close in laughter and then darted off towards the restaurant.

Ash and Pikachu stuffed whole chickens in their mouths and gobbled down sixteen helpings of ice cream. Misty couldn't help but groan again. To make matters worse, Tracey was busily sketching every busty waitress. "Men," she sighed.

"Psy?"  
"And Psyduck…"

"Good!" Ash grinned, both he and his belly now satisfied. "I think we should do 

that more often."

"Who's paying?"

The little boy grimaced at Tracey's words. "Um…I thought Misty was."

"WHAT?!" Misty exclaimed. "No way! I didn't have one thousand dinners!"

"Well, what about Tracey?"

"I'm broke…"

"Uh oh…"

Suddenly, a waiter approached them carrying the fated black notebook in his hands. "Your bill, sir…"

Ash sweatdropped. "Ah, can we take care of this a little later?"

"…Has been paid for." Finished the waiter.

Ash, Misty, Tracey, and Pikachu gaped with astonished glances as the waiter opened the notebook to reveal a check with the exact amount of money on it. "Pika…" Pikachu gasped.

The waiter closed the notebook and bowed, handing Ash a note. "Thank you, and have a good evening, sir." Then he left.

"What's this?" Ash questioned as he opened up the folded letter. Tracey and Misty looked over his shoulder to read as he read aloud. "Think nothing of the payment, old chum. I have watched you from afar and admired your work. If you would be so kind as to grace my presence, please meet me after dinner beside the great Ash Tree. Sincerely, a Friend."

The trio sweatdropped. "Heh, what a dope," Misty laughed. "Admiring Ash…"

"HEY!" Ash said, falling over. "That's not what I wanted to hear!"

Tracey watched as the two quarreled and then picked up his sketchbook and backpack. "Whoever it is, I think they deserve a thank you for paying that bill. It was over a hundred dollars, ASH."

Ash laughed oddly. "Well, let's go, then!"  


It was about a quarter to ten as the three friends entered the forest again. It was not too dark, for it was a summer night, but they still were a little uneasy. They walked along the path until they came to the Ash Tree, standing very tall in its entire splendor.

Ash turned his hat backwards and went over to stand beneath it. "Hm…They're not here yet," Ash sighed. "You'd think they would be…"

Misty nodded. "It's really late. Maybe they didn't think we'd come."

"Well, let's wait a bit," Tracey suggested. "If they don't come after ten minutes, we'll leave." Ash and Misty both nodded and sat on the ground to wait.

A few minutes later, they heard a rustle come from the bushes and a man's voice ring out: "Are you there, mister Ash Ketchum?"

Ash rose to his feet happily. "Yeah, I'm here! Thanks for paying for our dinner…"

"YOUR dinner," Misty muttered.

"…Um, that was very nice of you to do it for free."

"Free? HA! It's not for free…"

Tracey stepped in front of Ash. "What do you mean?"

Misty also stood up. "Yeah! Are you trying to cause trouble?"

Evil laughter echoed throughout the entire forest. "Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"No way," Ash groaned, picking up his backpack. "Let's get out of here."

Three heads popped up out of the bushes. "HEY! You interrupted us!"

"We already know your Speech," Misty yawned. "Even we have done it before."

"What took you so long?"

A beautiful gold coin glinted in the sunset. "Well, we wouldda been heah soonah, but Jimmy-boy decided he was gonna eat!"

"I was hungry!"

A flash of red was next to Ash in a second. "Hi there, twerp," Jessie purred. "Don't you wanna thank us for buying your food?"

Ash blinked. "You paid for our meal?"

Jessie nodded. "Um-hum! We're not THAT bad…But…" she sounded exceedingly dramatic at this point. "We gave up four months wages to!"

"All tree of us!" Meowth cried. "I sold ten cans a' tuna."

James munched on a chicken leg. "And I couldn't buy any food!"

"What's that ya got right there?" Jessie growled, snatching it from him and beating him over the head with it. "Put it AWAY!"

"But why would you do all that for us?" Ash asked suspiciously. He eyed their smiling faces with caution. "What do you want?"

Meowth was busy typing away on a calculator. "Lesse! That was one hundred and twelve dollahs and ninety-eight cents. Poifect! Enough money…We just want sometin in retoin…"

Tracey bit his lip. "And what might that be?"

Team Rocket laughed and pointed to the small, yellow creature riding on Ash's shoulder. "Pikachu!"

"NO!" Ash shouted, jumping back. "Look, it was very nice that you paid, but sure a sneaky way to get Pikachu. You can't have him!"

"You want us to do this the hard way, don't you?" Jessie sighed. "Very well…JAMES!"

"Jess?" The chicken leg was back in his greasy gloves.

"JAMES!"

Whack!

"OW!"

Meowth grabbed a big blaster and threw it into James' hands. "Your goilfriend means dis, bozo!"

James turned red. "Wha-What did you say?!?"

"JUST FIRE IT!"

The blue-haired Rocket member did as he was told, though the whole time red with embarrassment. Large glops of putty-like material shot forth and stuck to the children like glue. Ash screamed as he found he couldn't move. With ease, Team Rocket snatched up Pikachu and took off in their balloon.

"So long!" Jessie laughed, waving to Ash. "We'll be glad to do a favor any time!"

Ash was close to tears. "Pikachu! NO! Bring him back!"

"Pikapi!" Pikachu cried.

Tracey struggled as hard as he could to free himself. Finally, he was able to get his pencil's sharp point to cut through the putty and free himself. He ran over to help Misty and Ash.

"Go, Tracey!" Misty yelled. "Follow Team Rocket to see where they're going! Ash and I will catch up."

"Right," Tracey nodded. And he began running off in the direction of the Meowth Balloon.

****

End of Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2 - I'm a Believer!

Chapter 2 – Now, I'm a Believer ****

Chapter 2 – Now, I'm a Believer!

The night air had begun to kick in, breezy and almost a bit cold. Viridian Forest seemed a lot different at night, its colors and shapes blending into one, giant, black blob. The inhabitants, all Pokémon, watched with wondering eyes and could not tell who this strange person was. He was in a hurry, that was for sure.

Tracey did not slow down for a minute, not thinking about the cold nor the scary shadows clinging to him, as if trying to draw him back. No, he had a mission at this point, one he was not going to back down on for a second. It was all up to him to find the goal.

He had considered pulling out Maril or Venonat to help him trace the Balloon, but figured they were sleeping and he could do it himself. The forest was dark and it could be hard for them to detect anything with the other Pokémon around.

The Balloon must have been going at a high speed, for, when he came to a clearing, Tracey could not see it. He had to find them! Ash was depending on him. He still didn't stop, but kept running, this time picking up the pace a little bit.

"Team Rocket won't get away this time," Tracey growled to himself. "They never have, they never will. I won't let them!"  


"Pikapi!"

"Oh, poor Pikachu!"

"Can we mock it some moah?"

Pikachu sat in an electricity-catching bubble on the fateful Meowth Balloon. Team Rocket sat around him, laughing uncontrollably.

James still eating the chicken leg.

"James!" Jessie exclaimed. "We've finally done it! We may have spent all that money, but that doesn't matter now! Our goal has been fulfilled!"

While she was gushing, Pikachu rolled his eyes and continued trying to shock the ball.

"Don't jinx it!" Meowth growled, pulling a Jynx out of nowhere and then tossing it aside. 

"Ugh," James leaned out the side of the Balloon a little bit. "I think I'm going to be sick…That was the WORST gag ever."

Meowth kicked him square in the behind. "Try one of yer own!" James screeched and sat back down while Jessie snickered. Meowth sighed and continued. "Evary time we say we did it, we lose. So…Pretend like it nevah happened!"

"Got'cha!" James saluted.

Jessie pouted. "But I wanna gloat!"

"We can gloat when we get back ta Head Quarters," snarled the Pokémon. "Dere it is!"

By now, Pikachu was starting to worry. He had never actually been inside Team Rocket Head Quarters. He looked at the laughing-hyena trio and sweatdropped. "Chu…"

The yellow Pokémon was taken and distributed to Lord Giovanni at once, Jessie and James rejoicing happily.

"I…Can't believe…You…Caught this…" A surprised Giovanni stuttered. "I always doubted you…UH! I mean, I ALWAYS had faith in you two!"

Jessie and James smiled proudly, Meowth at their feet. "We can hardly believe we did it either, Boss," James said. "I never had faith in us…" 

Whack!

"OW!"

"So…Does this mean promotion?" Jessie asked hopefully.

"And a raise?" Meowth exclaimed, with the same eagerness as Jessie.

For a few moments, all was silent. A tumbleweed rolled by as blowing sand circled the air. Giovanni stood up. "A…RAISE?"

The three hunkered low, expecting an evil shout and reprimand. "Um…You don't HAVE to give us a raise…"

"Why not?"

Jessie blinked and looked up at the cheerful Boss…Cheerful? He smiled at her and nodded. "Sir…?"

"Why not? A raise is JUST what you three deserve!"

"REALLY?" Meowth gasped. "All fer us?"

"Sure…" Giovanni pressed a button and three trays with more money than Jessie or Meowth had ever seen (James had seen much more before) rolled out in front of them. 

"This money is all yours…" He smiled gingerly.

They grabbed at the money eagerly, as if a child would to the last piece of cake. The trays made a useful way to carry their money. "Thank you, Sir!" they all laughed. They were about to rush out to bathe in the wealth, when Giovanni stepped in front of them. 

"Ahem…Wait…JUST a minute there," he calmly said, pulling out several large slips of paper and putting on reading glasses. "According to these files, many of our large and useful machines, bulldozers, and other gadgets have been destroyed or massacred by your attempts to catch this Pikachu…" Giovanni clicked his tongue in a scolding manner. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Well, I guess you three should have to pay for it."

They were silent, looking from the money to each other.

Another button was pressed and the money was zapped from their hands and gone. "Thank you so much, Jessie, James, and Meowth." Giovanni chirped as his door slammed in their faces.

"I knew it was too good ta last," Meowth sighed.

"Oh well," sighed James. "At least we get to keep the trays…"

The door opened again, Persian coming out and taking all three trays from the trio. "Oh, I almost forgot," Giovanni said, still grinning like mad. "Those last few dishes you broke when you were doing cafeteria work. Well, goodnight!"

And the door slammed again.

It was now eleven o'clock at night. Tracey had stopped running and was completely lost in the dark. He held his hands out in front of him to keep from being bustled about, but could feel nothing but the bark of trees every way he turned.

He was very nervous and did not know how he would survive for the night. Just when things couldn't get any worse, the sound of thunder bellowed through the sky as it was illuminated with lightning not too long after. And then it poured. It was one of those rare summer downpours, and he happened to be caught right in the middle of it.

Well, this was just great…He was lost, cold, tired, wet, and a little confused. All this mixed up with his anger for Team Rocket. Not only had they stole from his best friends…But they had done a FAVOR for them. He growled and clenched his fists, looking for a tree to kick. 

With his hand out in front of him, he finally felt something. However, it was not a tree. It was smooth. Tracey felt it up and down. When he heard the thunder again, he stepped back and waited for the lightning. Again, the lightning flashed, lighting up the object before him. It was a tall building, but he couldn't make out what kind. He waited for another flash of lightning and looked up. As it flashed, a bright red 'R' glimmered at the top.

"Team Rocket!" Tracey said, running around to find the door. When he couldn't find it, he found the next best thing.

The laundry chute!

He opened the tiny door and crawled in…But then was rushed down a long and winding tunnel until he fell flat on his stomach in a heap of Team Rocket garments. When he pulled himself up to the top of the ocean of clothes, he had something over his head. He pulled it off to reveal a lovely pair of women's slinky underwear with the name 'Jessie' embroidered on it.

"WAGH!!!" Tracey screamed, throwing the underwear aside and blushing. "Oh, Jessie! EW!"

After climbing to the top of the pile, Tracey figured that he should wear a Team Rocket uniform while in there. He picked up a uniform that looked like it fit him and changed into it. After doing so, he cautiously stepped outside. He had to find Pikachu. And it would be best to find Jessie and James first.

Tracey was right! As he walked by other Team Rocket members, no one seemed to notice his face. All they saw was the uniform, and that was good enough for them. It was a sea of black and white uniforms and red R's. At first, he was surprised at how late everyone was up. Then he realized that since this was an evil organization, they could stay up past their curfew…

As he was walking and admiring the greatness of Team Rocket Head Quarters, he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Ah! Excuse me," he said.

"It's okay," replied the other voice.

And then, he saw her face. 

****

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3 - Love Hurts

Chapter 3 – Love Hurts ****

Chapter 3 – Love Hurts

Tracey's mouth almost gaped open at the person standing in front of him. He really wished he had his sketchbook now.

A sweet smile crept over the opposite person's face. "It's quite alright. I know you didn't mean to…"

"Um, yeah," Tracey gulped, feeling hot all over. He looked the person up and down from head to toe.

It was a woman. A beautiful, young woman in a full-fledged Team Rocket uniform similar to Jessie's except for two tiny slits going up the skirt (That was a tad more of a modest length than Jessie's too). Her skin was very pale, but not an ugly pale. Her hair was fluffy and fell down to the middle of her back. Hot pink, it was, with bushy bangs surrounding her face. Her eyes were a dark magenta-color that fit in beautifully with the rose lips, obviously wearing lipstick. Her earrings were magenta, but not completely spherical. They were more of dodecahedrons. Her boots and gloves looked several sizes too big and hung off her arms and legs as if they were filled with water. 

She smiled at him and then bent in close to his face. Tracey's cheeks were burning. "You're not from Team Rocket, are you?" she whispered.

Tracey jumped back. "I AM! I've been here…Uh…All my life! At least since I was…FOUR!"

The girl's eyebrow quirked. "Really?"

"Yeah…!"

"Why haven't I seen you around here before?"

"Ummm…I'm…Busy?"

The girl laughed cutely and grabbed his arm. "Don't toy with Team Rocket. I've seen you before…But on the outside. You're a…Oh, what is it Jessie and James call you…?" She pulled him closer. "A…Twerp?"

Tracey blushed more and pulled away. "I have NO idea what you are talking about!" he said sharply, and began to walk away. "If you excuse me, Miss…"

"Stacey…"

Her voice sent a chill up his spine. But it was a good chill. "…Miss Stacey…I have to be going."

Stacey giggled. "Oh, okay! I'll be in the cafeteria if you want to talk…Tracey Sketchit."

Tracey spun around. "WAIT! How did you…?"

But she was gone in a flash.

Jessie sat in her room. She could hear James in the room behind her. She pressed her ear to the wall and heard beeping noises.

A video game.

Argh! He was celebrating when there was nothing to celebrate about! She raced to his room and flung open the door. "James! What are you doing?"

James sat on the floor in a white tank-top and gray sweatpants. He had a blue Game Boy in his hands and many game cartridges stalked in a pile beside him. In the Game Boy was the game 'Pokémon Pinball.' He looked up at Jessie with a blank face. "Hi! Wanna play?"

"Idiot!" Jessie fumed. "Why are you playing games?"

"Why not?"

"There are so many more important things to do!"

"Like what?"

"Like capturing Pi…" Jessie froze in mid-sentence. They had already captured Pikachu. "Well…There isn't anything to do now, is there?" She sat on the floor in her silky, pink pajamas. "Tomorrow, James, we could be…Bored! With nothing to do!"

James half-listened, concentrating on the game. "Uh huh…"

"JAMES!"

"JESSIE! You made me get a game over!"

Jessie grabbed the Game Boy from him and threw it against the wall. James nearly cried and crawled over to it. "James, we won't have anything to do tomorrow! What do you want to do? See a movie? Go on a ferry ride?"

"A date?" James casually said, turning the Game Boy back on.

Jessie turned hot and growled. She grabbed him by the tiny sleeves. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!?" James blinked. Jessie fumed. "ME? On a date with YOU?"

James cringed. "Don't hurt me!"

Jessie dropped him and folded her arms. "I don't get you." She watched him resume his game and crawled away. She sat on his bed and pulled out a rose from under his pillow. "You keep these here?"

"How'd you know? Have you seen them there before?" James eyed his partner suspiciously. "You sure found those fast…"

Jessie sweatdropped and changed the subject. "James, it's late. Go to sleep."

"As soon as you get off of my bed."

"But…If I go back to my room…How will I know you'll go to sleep?"

James switched off the Game Boy, giving Jessie the oddest look. "You weirdo." He crawled over to his bed and pushed her off. Then he got into it and turned off the lights. "There. You happy?"

Jessie didn't say a word, but only smiled to herself wickedly. Before James knew it, she was beside him. "I'm too sleepy to go to my own room." She mock-whined.

James blinked stupidly and rolled on his side so he was not facing her. "Yes, weird."

"Ja-ames!"

"WHAT?" He spun around to face her. 

Jessie grabbed him by the neck, pulling her to him. "Let's face it – You don't want to go to sleep. I don't want to go to sleep. We have no work tomorrow and we need to celebrate for capturing Pikachu."

James didn't know what to say. He took a deep breath and tried to pull away. "And…Just WHAT are you implying?"

Jessie laughed. "You stupid, little, idiot! You wanna play coy? Fine! But I won't!"

And James was pulled under the covers.

Giovanni sat in his room. "Well, Persian, I think I'd better get to sleep…"

Suddenly a loud thump and a scream above him were heard.

Persian lowered his ears and groaned.

"What was…THAT?" Giovanni sweatdropped.

"Perr-nya!" Persian hissed.

"I…Still can't…Get out!"

"Neither can I!"

Ash and Misty were still caught in the icky goop in the forest. "Misty, it's getting late! What do we do?"

"Where's Tracey?" Misty asked. "He should have been back here by now!" She growled deeply. "He's probably flirting with some girl…Or many girls!"

Ash chuckled. "Oh, you JEALOUS, Misty? You like Tracey?"

Misty fumed. "No, I don't! Ash Ketchum, if I were free, I'd hurt you!"

Ash laughed harder. "You're CRAWLING with jealousy!"

The girl struggled and managed to free a leg. But the impact of breaking free was so great that she fell forward on Ash.

Their lips touching.

For a long moment, both of them did not move.

Misty pulled away slowly. It was too dark to see the others' red face, but they both were hot. Ash gulped and stared open-mouth at his friend. Misty was somewhat in the same position.

Ash was the first to speak. "I…Think we'd better think of a different plan."

Misty numbly nodded. "Uh huh…"

Tracey was speechlessly wandering around head quarters looking for the cafeteria. The place was so big, and he didn't dare ask for directions at the thought of someone knowing he was not really part of Team Rocket.

Like Stacey.

He shook his mind off of her looks. For Pokéball's sake! He was supposed to be MAD at her. After walking a little while longer, he saw Meowth turn a corner and enter the same hallway he was in. Oh, he had to hide! There was a door right beside him that was someone's room. He'd sneak in there…Hopefully there wasn't anyone in there. He turned the knob and…

"AHHH!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!?"

Tracey's nose bled, feeling as if he were going to pass out.

JESSIE AND JAMES!

"DAHHHHHH!"

"Meowth?!?"

"What da fahhfignoogan is goin' on heah?"

James was red and hid under the covers. Jessie pulled the covers over her chest. "Meowth! How DARE you interrupt! We were sleeping quite soundly before you came!"

"Tauros shit!" Meowth spat back.

Tracey found that this was a good opportunity to sneak away.

He crept quietly out of Meowth's way without him noticing his face. When he got back into the hallway, he darted away faster than the speed of light. He turned a corner and panted. "That…Was THE…Single most…Disturbing…Thing I ever…Have seen…" He was hot from blush, but decided it would be best to forget the whole thing.

He began walking again, searching for the cafeteria. His stomach was ill from hunger and from sickness. Just being in Team Rocket Head Quarters was bad enough. But to see Jessie and James doing naughty things was even worse! He was ready to fall to his knees when he saw a sign saying 'Cafeteria' and an arrow pointing him in the right direction. Tracey smiled in relief and began making his way to, what he hoped to be some answers.

He had totally forgotten about Pikachu.

****

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4 – By the Sea, By the Sea, By t...

Chapter 4 – By the Sea, By the Sea, By the Beautiful Sea ****

Chapter 4 – By the Sea, By the Sea, By the Beautiful Sea

The cafeteria was not very full at this time of night. However, the lights were on and the kitchen crew was working very hard in keeping the place clean and possibly cooking for the morning's breakfast. Tracey's eyes darted from table to table until he saw a bright pink hair tuft sticking out from behind a newspaper. His eyes narrowed and he began walking to the table. When he reached it, he grabbed the newspaper and flung it aside, startling the girl behind it.

I want answers!" Tracey snarled. "I wanna know how you know me and what business I have with you!"

Stacey looked up at him, blinking from the shock of how ill tempered the guy was. "C-calm down and have a seat, oh impatient one," she whispered, trying to un-draw the attention Tracey had gained by shouting. "You're usually not so rowdy."

"I have every right to be angry!" Tracey fumed, but much more calmly than the first time. He sat down across from the Team Rocket member and sighed angrily. "You run off without telling me how you know me. You're very mysterious."

The girl giggled softly and leaned in closer. "I have something of yours…"

Tracey blinked, losing all anger and gaining curiosity. He watched silently as Stacey pulled up a large notebook from under her chair. It was big, with a pencil crammed inside the coil binding. She handed it to him. Tracey let out an excited squeal. "This is…This is…!"

"Look familiar?" Stacey smiled. He took it and she pointed to a name neatly written in pencil on the bottom. "That's your name, huh? Tracey Sketchit."

"Yes! Yes! I lost this a few months ago!" Tracey said, flipping through the pages of old drawings of Pokémon and a few pretty girls. His eyes sparkled with happiness. Finally, he turned to one of the last pages. There was an unfinished sketch of a Lapras. He cocked his head. "I remember…How did you get this, Stacey?"

She was watching him with intensity, her elbows on the table with her chin resting in her hands. She winked at him. "So, you'd like to hear a story?"

Tracey nodded.

* * *

"Now, listen up, Stace!" Jessie growled, shaking her finger firmly at the young teenager. "It wasn't my idea that you would have to be our responsibility today! Your attitude is really honking me off, so shape up!"

James munched on a chicken leg.

"Geez, Jess, you're such a snot sometimes!" Stacey sighed, brushing her hair and purposely whipping it in Jessie's face. "No one said I wanted you guys to watch over me either. I don't know why the Boss put you in charge of me. I'm nearly seventeen!"

"We're better!" James said in between bites of food. "We are top-quality Team Rocket members who do our job with loyalty and dignity!"

Meowth laughed. "Top-uglity, ya mean!"

Jessie stepped on his fat head. "Shut up, mangy DOG!"

"I'M not da dog! You're da bitch!" Meowth hissed, scratching her across the face.

James munched on the chicken leg.

"How DARE you!" Jessie screamed. "JAMES! Are you going to let him talk to me that way?"

James munched on the chicken leg. "You can take care of yourself."

Whack!

"OW!"

Meowth still laughed.

Whack!

"OW!"

"M…May I say something?" Stacey meekly asked.

"NO!" the trio replied, fighting amongst each other.

Stacey sighed and began walking away. She ran into an empty bathroom and changed out of her Team Rocket uniform into a silvery tank top that stopped just before it reached her belly and blue-jean shorts. After looking at herself a few times in the mirror, she stuffed her uniform into a backpack, slung it over her shoulders, and walked out. 

Jessie and James had taken her to the Orange Islands to find a very valuable trophy that had recently been hoisted out of an ancient ship. The news said it was over three hundred years old and was believed to be a prize from old Orange League games. If those two clowns figured they could steal the trophy, then they had another thing coming, Stacey thought. They were as incompetent as the Boss said they were. But she still considered them as okay friends.

OKAY friends.

She began wandering along the beach, watching people swim and children build sandcastles. Water Pokémon happily frolicked about. She smiled. There would be no stealing today. Today, she would just relax and leave it to Jess and Jim. It was a good day.

Seeing the other Pokémon made Stacey pull out a pokéball. She unleashed a beautiful, full-grown Lapras into the water. "Get some exercise," she said, petting it across the nose. The Lapras made a cheerful noise and swam away. Stacey went to get some ice cream.

"What island's that?"

"Oh! That's Moro Island."

"Let's head there before it gets dark and find a Pokémon Center where we can stay tonight."

The baby Lapras carrying Ash, Misty, and Tracey slowly edged his way to the beach of Moro Island. The three kids jumped onto the beach and Ash returned his Lapras. The sun had not fully set yet, but was beginning to as they began their hike up the beach to find a Pokémon Center. Ash was miffed at the fact that there were no Gym Leaders on this island so he could not get a third badge. Tracey and Misty watched the water Pokémon swim in the sea. 

"They're so pretty!" Misty sighed dreamily. "Look at that beautiful Gyarados!"

Ash grimaced. "Gyarados?"

Tracey chuckled slightly, but then something caught his eye. There was a beautiful Lapras that almost looked as if it were gliding across the water with the sun setting slowly in the background. His eyes wobbled and he grabbed his sketchbook. There he sat, forgetting about Ash and Misty as they continued walking away together. He had to get this beautiful scene!

Stacey yawned, very content that her belly was full of ice cream. She stretched and began to stride down to the beach to pick up her Lapras. She walked brusquely, knowing Jessie and James were looking for her and probably angry. Either that or they cared less, already hatching a plot to get the trophy. She didn't care much either. Three was a crowd, and she knew there was something going on between those two. Why would they need her?

When she was almost at the edge of the beach, Stacey noticed something – Her Lapras was nowhere in sight! She called to it and scanned the water. It was not there. She sat on a rock and scolded herself for being so careless. It was loyal to her, but it could have run out too far into the water and gotten lost. Or someone else could have taken it! It was too much.

Finally, she heard its cry. It didn't sound like it was hurt. It actually sounded happy. Stacey looked to her left. Not far from her was her Lapras. It was on the edge of the beach and almost looked as if it were posing. In front of it was a boy who did not look too much older than she was. He seemed to be sketching her Lapras. Stacey felt herself turn red at the sight of the boy. He was a little cute…

Without warning, the wind started to pick up. It began moving the waves slowly until they started crashing against the shoreline. Stacey rose to her feet but saw that the boy did not move. He did not notice the waves. They grew bigger and more violent. Stacey's Lapras screeched and the boy looked up from what he was doing.

"Look out!" Stacey cried. A large wave loomed over her Lapras and the boy. Carelessly, the boy dropped his sketchbook and ran away very fast. The wave crashed onto the beach just seconds after he left.

Stacey shook her head and ran over to her Lapras. "Are you okay? That boy was an artist, huh?" Her Lapras smiled and picked up the notebook. It guarded it, shielding it from the water. "It's not ruined!" Stacey said happily. She took it and began flipping through the pages. "…These…Are really…Good!" She looked at the front and ran her hand over the name written in pencil. "Tracey Sketchit…" she murmured. "I have to return it to him…"

Tracey ran into the Pokémon Center, damp from the waves. "Damn!" he cursed to himself. "That was my best notebook. I had so many…"

"Tracey!"

"Hi…Ash."

"Where have ya been?"

"Oh…Drawing and watching."

"Like always, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Let's call Professor Oak!"

"Okay."

Jessie and James were not at the campsite they had planned. Stacey shrugged and began walking back to Team Rocket Head Quarters. She was exhausted, but at a happy medium. In her arms, she carried a treasure far greater than any old trophy.

She held Tracey Sketchit's art.

* * *

Tracey's eyes brimmed with tears as he heard Stacey's story. 

Stacey held her hands in her lap now and shuffled them around uneasily. "I had to return that notebook to you. I know it must have meant a lot. It means a lot to me. I…I'd never seen any art so wonderful in all my life. It's brilliant!" She blushed deeply. "I look at it at least twice a day."

Never had anyone shown so much appreciation to his art, not even his own family. Tracey looked down at the sketchbook and then back up at the red Stacey. He pushed it across the table to her. "You…Keep it…" Stacey's eyes shot open widely and she stared at him. He smiled warmly at her. "What you said means more than any sketches to me. You've told me that I'm good, and that's all I needed to know."

****

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5 - What the World Needs Now

Chapter 5 – What the World Needs Now ****

Chapter 5 – What the World Needs Now

Both Misty and Ash had remained quiet for a while after the…Incident. Every now and then, one would glance up at the other and then quickly turn away before the other could see. The glue on them seemed to shimmer like silk in the moonlight. Togepi quietly cooed, not wanting to fall asleep until Master did.

Ash was starting to doze off when he heard Misty sigh rather loudly. He looked over at her. "What's…Wrong?" he finally asked, relieved that the silence was broken for now.

Misty sat on the ground. "I can't get out! Ash, we've been trying to get out of this glue for hours. I'm exhausted."

The young Pokémon Trainer nodded. "Yeah. And what if Tracey got caught? And what about Pikachu?"

"I don't know," Misty said, beginning to cry. "It's not even likely we'll see either of them again."

"ARGH!" Ash growled, raising up both his fists. "Stupid Team Rocket! Why do they always have to ruin our lives?" He lowered his voice a little. "How could they win? They NEVER win! Why was this plan different from any other plan?"

Another long pause cut through the forest. Ash fell to his knees and looked at the ground and putty. He then grabbed some and began ripping at it. He yanked so hard that he was beginning to pull some skin off with it. However, he didn't cry or scream in pain. That did not matter now. He just needed to find Pikachu.

Misty watched him, almost trembling. "Ash! What are you doing? You're hurting yourself!"

"Who cares?" Ash spat back bitterly. "All that matters is I get out of here and get Pikachu! As a Pokémon Trainer, my job is to care for my Pokémon!"

"Ash," Misty said softly. He stopped and looked at her. "Listen…I know I've told you that a Trainer should care about his Pokémon more than anything, but right now, I think you need to worry about yourself a little more." She tried to scoot a little closer to him, but the putty held her steadfast. "You're hurting yourself, and you shouldn't! Think of how Pikachu…And your mother…Would feel if they saw you like this."

Ash gazed back at Misty as if she were the wisest being on the planet. He sat down cross-legged and looked at his hands. Then he saw the tears fall into them. "I'm so weak," he said, now doing the crying. "I try my best to help my friends, but I can't. I just wind up hurting everyone, 'cause I'm so stupid!"

"No, Ash!" Misty cried, her eyes wobbling. "Please! Pull yourself together! You are a great Pokémon Trainer!" She bit her lip immediately after saying so, knowing she'd never admitted as to how great she thought Ash was. "You still have a long way to go, but you'll get there. Pikachu knows this. Your other Pokémon know this. Professor Oak knows this. I know this!" She reached out her hand. "Ash, you have grown so much since we first met. Everyday you learn more and grow. You can't give up now, or anytime!"

"Misty…" Ash whispered, taking her hand. He then grinned so widely, his cheeks hurt. "Thanks! What you say means a lot. And I won't give up!"

Misty nodded proudly. She clutched his hand so tightly, her knuckles were turning white. "Go for the gold, Ash Ketchum!"

Jessie and James lay in each other's arms, James snoring softly while Jessie stroked his head. She felt at peace, probably the first time she ever had in her whole life. James was with her, and that made her feel happy. As friends and partners, they had shared secrets and lies and dreams that would never come true. Now…As they were…

James yawned and slowly blinked his eyes open. Jessie smiled at him. "Hi, Jess."

"Hello, James."

They were quiet for a few moments, each gazing dreamily at the other with a newfound emotion. Jessie snuggled closely to him just so that their noses touched lightly. James took Jessie's hand in his. "You okay?"

"Of course," Jessie sighed. "James, I have to talk to you."

"I'm right here!" James grinned, curling up even closer to her.

"James, I want to tell you about how I've felt. I know I should have told you ages ago…Before this…But, it was hard." She let go of his hand and brought hers up to touch his face. "I think it was almost two years ago when I realized how much I loved you. But I didn't know. I kept holding it in and it kept getting bigger and bigger and…Finally THIS happened!" James did not know what to say. Instead, he took Jessie in a hug. Jessie buried her face in his warm chest and sighed. "I'm really sorry. If I hadn't kept in my feelings, then maybe I wouldn't have been so…Eager to jump into bed…" She bit her lip and blushed. "Um, I mean…!"

"I know what you mean," James replied. Jessie heard his voice crack a little. Was he crying? "I'm okay, Jessie. I don't mind. I'm not mad at you at all. In fact, I'm glad you did what you did…'Cause I love you too."

Jessie jumped out of his arms and looked at his face. Yes, he was crying, but it was a happy cry for he was smiling as well. She also began to cry and took him into her arms, kissing him all over the face. "I'm glad, James. Really glad."

Meowth was not glad.

He was very unhappy, actually. If Jessie and James WERE in love, then what would happen to Meowth? He was always there to keep them together and get the job done. If they were more than just friends, would they leave him out in the cold? Would they quit Team Rocket and run away together? 

NO!

Meowth could NOT let that happen! He needed his friends so much. He didn't want them to forget about him. He began to cry, wondering if he could stop their love and why it hurt him so much. Maybe he could drown his troubles in some catnip and find a little round ball to play with.

He headed for the cafeteria.

"I can't take this!" Stacey laughed. "My goal in life was to get it back to you!"

Tracey also laughed and kept pushing the notebook to her. "No, I have plenty. And I think my biggest fan should have it."

"I AM your biggest fan!" she cried, grabbing hold of the sketchbook finally. "You're too sweet."

"Naw! That's just what I think."

They laughed together for a long while and talked about art and Pokémon. Tracey had never felt so happy in his entire life! Here was someone who understood his passion completely.

Not to mention she was really pretty.

"Do you know how wonderful you are, Tracey Sketchit?" Stacey whispered, leaning closely to him from across the table.

Tracey blushed. "Um…Not really."

"Well, you are."

The two were quiet, each leaning closer and closer to each other.

Tracey was hot as his lips almost met hers…

"NOT AGAIN!!!"

Tracey jumped at the all-too-familiar voice.

"Meowth!" Stacey cried. "What are you doing in here?"

"Nevah mind dat!" growled the Pokémon. "Foist, Jessie and James. And now you, Stacey?" His eyes darted and met Tracey's. "YOU!"

Tracey stepped back behind Stacey. "Don't say anything, Meowth!" Stacey warned. "Don't you dare!"

"Are you jokin'?" Meowth hissed. "You belong to Team Rocket! You do not hang out wit ahtist twoips!" He jumped up on a table. "Hey, everyone!" he yelled and pointed to Tracey. "Dat boy is NOT a Team Rocket membah! GET HIM!"

The small crowd from the cafeteria rose to their feet, all glaring at Tracey with menacing looks. One member pressed a button that yowled out 'INTRUDER ALERT' while the mob moved in on the duo.

"Run, Tracey!" Stacey yelled.

"Not without you!"

Meowth jumped onto Stacey's head. "You're a traitor! How dare ya deceive da great Team Rocket! What are ya gonna do? Stay wit us, or get killed?"

Stacey's eyes grew large as she looked back at Tracey. Suddenly she shook her head and jumped away from him, joining the mob. "You're right, Meowth!" she laughed. "Why die when you can have it big?"

Tracey's face fell. "Stacey!" he cried.

"I will not stay with you and die, you loser! Ha! You can keep your stupid sketchbook!" She threw it at him, laughing along with the other Team Rocket members.

Tracey could not help but cry. He was grabbed by the members along with Stacey and dragged down to the dungeon. There, he wept bitterly, clutching his sketchbook tightly.

It had all been too good to be true.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6 - Art Deception

Chapter 6 – Art Deception ****

Chapter 6 – Art Deception

Tracey sat alone, his eyes fixed upon the sketchbook in front of him. The time of tears had passed. Now, he was cold and felt incredibly alone. His new friend had deceived him. At least…He thought Stacey was a friend.

Deception.

It felt so lonely.

His heart ached with this loss. 

When she said he was good, did she mean it? Or was she just playing him on to get him caught? Did she really think he was the best artist? Did she really like his pictures?

Did she really like him?

Then he became mad at himself. He had been fooled by Team Rocket TWICE this evening! How could he have been so stupid? He stood up and kicked a wall.

And then he became mad at her. Stacey! What a cruel girl, leading him on like that. She must have made the whole story and adoration thing up! It was a set-up to lure him away from Pikachu.

Then again, how did she get the notebook if she had made the story up?

Okay. So maybe he didn't know all the answers, but Tracey wanted to find them out now. He was not sure about Stacey. Could she have really liked him? Maybe it was the other way around. Maybe she was fooling Team Rocket!

But would she really turn her back on her own team?

ARGH! It was all so frustrating and confusing. Tracey slumped to the ground again and picked up the sketchbook. He flipped through the pages. When he got to the back, he found some writing. It looked like pink jelly-roll scribbles. He looked closely at it.

_When you read this, I will have already given back your notebook. Please do not hate me for keeping it for so long. I wanted to give it back to you so much. But all your drawings were so good, I had to keep looking at them. Thank you for brightening up my life, Tracey Sketchit. Until we meet again…_

He began to feel his eyes water again. Stacey had planned on returning the sketchbook. But then he gave it to her and she gave it back. Now, he was more confused than ever. He wished he had stuck to the original plan on getting Pikachu back.

Stacey pounded her fists against the wall of her bedroom. Oh, she was so mean! How could she ever say such cruel things to Tracey and turn him in? She wanted to blame it all on Meowth, but knew she couldn't. It was she who turned him in. And for what? The Team? Yes! She did it all for Team Rocket.

She gave away love for Team Rocket.

What a sorry excuse!

But that was the way Team Rocket was. If you were a member, you didn't risk your life for those who weren't. That was the way this organization was. Stay faithful to it, or die.

Fun.

However, now it was time to make a decision.

Now she had to choose between the Team and her feelings. Would she help Tracey, or Team Rocket? And what would happen to her? 

Stacey glared down at the red letter on her shirt. There was no time for this now! She ripped off the white over-shirt and began heading down to the dungeon.

She vowed one day that she would find the boy and return his notebook. Maybe even get to know him.

Or endanger her membership as part of Team Rocket.

But Stacey did not care! She WOULD find him, some way or another. And she had! And he was here! And she had let him down.

No more! Her feelings pointed to Tracey, and she was not going to ignore them.

"Tracey?"

Tracey's heart skipped a beat as he heard a familiar whisper come from the other side of his cell. He must have dozed off. He had no idea what time it was or how long he had been down there.

"Who's there?" he asked softly, although he already knew.

The voice seemed to hesitate before answering. "…Stacey…"

Oh, how much he wanted to scream with joy. But his heart ached and he did not know whether he could trust her. So he turned his back to the entrance and sat in a huff. "Go away, traitor."

Stacey's eyes wobbled. He really was hurt, and it was all her fault. She pulled off one of her enormous boots and shook it out. There was a small clanking noise as a lock-pick fell to the floor. At least Team Rocket was good for something – They always gave out the right equipment. After putting on her boot, she began twisting it inside the lock.

Tracey listened to the quiet sounds of the lock. When he heard the door open, he rose to his feet and walked over so that he was closer to the wall. He held onto the sketchbook with an iron fist.

Stacey slowly made her way to him, putting her hands lightly on his shoulders when she got there. "Please, could you listen to me?"

"I've listened to you all night," Tracey snapped. "And look where it's gotten me!" He spun around to face her. She had been crying, just as he had. This made his tense and angry face melt away. "Please…Just go away."

"You don't understand!" Stacey cried. "I can't! I can't tell you how sorry I am. I've felt so much guilt over the past hour that I can't stand it!" Her fists were clenched tightly and at her sides. They shook slightly. "I came to ask for your forgiveness. Even if you don't give it to me, I'll still let you out."

So he was free, but what did that matter? "Stace…I want to forgive you, but I don't know if I can. You're part of Team Rocket and…" His voice trailed off. He looked at her and shoved the notebook into her hands. "Just take this. I don't want it."

She gladly took it. "Thanks. I'm sorry."

"I…I know…"

They were caught in each others gaze for a moment, both wanting to hug the other, but knowing it would be best not to. Finally, Stacey stepped aside. "Go on…You can go."

Tracey smiled. He took two steps before he realized something was missing. "Wait! I can't go back! I need to get Pikachu! That's why I came here."

Stacey shook her head. "Can't you forget about the Pikachu?"

"It belongs to my friend!" Tracey said. "I've learned I can't ever let a friend down, no matter what the costs!"

Stacey looked up at him guiltily. "I think I've learned that too."

"Yeah."

"Do you know where Pikachu is?"

The boy shook his head. "I haven't the slightest clue."

"I'll find him," replied Stacey. "You wait here…" She began up the stairs.

"STACEY!" Tracey called. Stacey poked her head back into the dungeon. "Thank you."

"What are friends for?" she smiled, reaching her hand out to him. Tracey grabbed it, pulling her gently toward him. He kissed her lightly on the forehead, and Stacey knew she was forgiven. She blushed and ran off.

Tracey sat on the ground again, this time feeling a ray of hope. He knew he would not be deceived again.

****

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7 - Pika-Palooza

Chapter 7 – Pika-Palooza ****

Chapter 7 – Pika-Palooza

Giovanni was in his room sleeping, Persian on his stomach. As Giovanni breathed, his Pokémon rose up and down. It purred softly, a tiny piece of meat held tightly between his claws. His master did not mind him eating on the bed. Giovanni sort of chuckled in his sleep. He dreamed up a new way to get rid of Jessie and James…

On a table at the other side of a room sat a rather large plastic container. Inside sat Pikachu, trying its best to get out. He did not like it in there and he began to wonder why Ash hadn't come to rescue him. Would he be stuck in the clutches of Team Rocket forever? Oh, cruel fate! He whimpered and continued his electric attack-slaughter on the container. But he was weakening. He hadn't stopped shocking it since he had been put in there, which was hours ago. It seemed hopeless for the little mouse-like Pokémon.

Suddenly, he heard the doorknob to Giovanni's door shake. He turned around to see a very small figure enter. "Pi…" he whispered. He strained his eyes and ears to see and listen.

The figure chuckled, its dark shadow moving into the room. It did not notice Pikachu, but continued walking to the bed. It seemed to be moving in on the Persian. Closer…Closer… Pikachu could not make out who it was, but he watched it jump onto the bed and sneak right up to the Persian.   
"Pika!" Pikachu shouted.

The figure squawked and fell over. It ran over to Pikachu in its little container.

"HEY! What d'ya tink yer doin'?" it whispered angrily.

Pikachu laughed. It was Meowth. "Piihee! Pika pika ka chu pi!"

"What d'ya mean, What am I doin'? I'm hungry. An' Poisen is asleep wit meat. An' he won't know I stole it." He held up the little piece of steak for Pikachu to see. 

An evil grin crossed Pikachu's face. For all the times Meowth had hurt him, picked on him, and tried to steal him, it was pay back time…

"PIKA!" he shouted as loud as he could, and rocked the container back and forth. "CHU!"

"WHAT ARE YA DOIN'?" Meowth screamed. "Be quiet!"

"Perr-nyaaaaaaaaa!"

A giant sweatdrop fell down Meowth's head. He looked over to see Persian wide-awake and hissing loudly. Giovanni followed suite, flicking on the light and rising to his feet.

"What's going on here?" he bellowed, running over to Meowth and grabbing him by the scruff of his neck. Persian hissed, eyeing its meat.

Meowth gulped and tried to explain while Pikachu laughed and laughed. This was kind of fun. He wondered if Meowth wandered into Giovanni's room every night.

Stacey was making her way back up from the dungeon when she heard commotion down the hall. Being very curious, she decided to see what was going on. She rushed to the door to see Meowth being yelled at by the Boss. She was pleased with this, for she was a tad angry with Meowth.   
But what was that on the table? It looked like a Pikachu, but was it the one Tracey was looking for? She'd have to take the chance. But how would she get in there? The Boss seemed to be very involved with Meowth. Maybe if she could get Pikachu's attention, he could get over to her somehow.

"Pika pi!" she whispered. Pikachu's ears perked up and it looked over at the door. He saw Stacey and frowned. Another Team Rocket member. Stacey wondered how to say 'I'm a friend' in Pikachu. Then, it struck her. She held up Tracey's notebook and pointed to it. Pikachu squealed and tried to move the container. But it was square.

Stacey groaned. How would she do this? Pikachu seemed to trust her though. She held up a finger indicating she'd be back in a moment and ran off. Pikachu waited and was delighted when she returned with a rope. She made a lasso and tried swinging it around the box without being seen. After about twenty times, she managed to get it. Pikachu was pulled slowly off the table. Surprisingly, no one noticed. He was then pulled closer to Stacey.

When the box came to her, she immediately opened it. "I'm a friend of Tracey's," she said quietly. "We'll get you back to your Master."

"Pi!" Pikachu smiled.

"Let's go. Tracey's waiting for you downstairs."

"Idiot! How dare you try to steal from my Persian!"

"Ah'm sorry, Boss!"

"Oh, is that all?"

"Uh…VERY sorry!"

Giovanni clung tightly to Meowth. Then he threw him onto the floor where Persian scratched him and grabbed back its meat. "Out!"

"Tank you, Sir! You're so generous!" Meowth quickly sped out the door. He was very lucky. Then he noticed the container. Pikachu had escaped! He needed to tell the Boss!

But…Wait.

Giovanni was extremely mad at him now, but if he could get Pikachu back, then maybe he'd earn the Boss' respect back.

Yeah!

He made his way down to James' room with so much gusto, one would think he'd just won on 'Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'. He did not care if Jessie and James would be mad at him. He needed to get them and make the Boss happy again. 

He got up to the door and banged his fist on it. "Open up, you sickos! We got woik ta do!"

He heard a groan of annoyance and Jessie's voice answer him. "Do you know what time it is?"

"C'mon! Pikachu escaped and da Boss is furious!"

The next thing he heard was a big scramble. Finally, Jessie and James emerged from the room, fully dressed in their uniforms and completely clean and looking just as always. 

"This can't be!" Jessie growled. "We had the PERFECT plan!"

"We weren't supposed to lose!" James whined. 

"Dat ahtist twoip was heah," Meowth said, beginning to rush to the dungeon with Jessie and James following close behind. "I'll bet he had some ting ta do wit it." He led them to the cell where Tracey…

Was.

"HE'S GONE!" Meowth screamed. 

"He took Pikachu!" James and Jessie cried in unison.

"To da Balloon!"

Tracey, Stacey, and Pikachu had made it out of Team Rocket Head Quarters and were running through the forest. The sun was just beginning to rise, so it was not as dark as the last time Tracey had been out here. They all were happy to be free, but nervous that they would be followed.

Suddenly, they felt a great gust of wind. They looked up to see Team Rocket in the Meowth Balloon.

"Git ovah heah, Stacey," Meowth hissed. "An' bring back Pikachu, or you'll nevah see da light of day again!"

****

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8 - Final Fight

Chapter 8 – Final Fight ****

Chapter 8 – Final Fight

"You wanna die, o'ah hand ovah da Pikachu?" hissed Meowth. He stood on the rail of the balloon's basket, his eyes darting back and forth between Stacey and Tracey. Jessie and James each had their Pokéballs out, ready for battle, if needed.

Again, Stacey was faced with a decision to make, only this time she was much wiser. She grinned wryly and replied calmly: "I'd die before deceiving Tracey again."

Tracey blushed and clung to Pikachu. He also smiled and laughed. "And I'd also rather die before deceiving any of my friends!" Pikachu squealed in agreement.

"Is dat so?" mocked Meowth. "Well, we'd be happy ta arrange dat fer ya! Right, guys?" He turned around, expecting to see Team Rocket in all their evilness.

Instead, what he saw was revolting – Jessie and James were on their knees, clinging to each other and crying streams of waterfall tears. "Oh, so beautiful!" James sobbed.

Jessie whimpered. "James, I never will deceive you!"

"Nor will I!"

All the fur on Meowth rose and twitched fiercely. "MORONS!" He scratched them with his Fury Swipes and gritted his teeth. "Ah'll show ya deceive…" He finally turned around to face the enemies, only to find them gone again. "DAMNIT! Into da woods!"

Tracey darted through the forest, Stacey right behind him. He felt like laughing at Team Rocket, but he knew this wasn't the time. Dawn was breaking and they could at least see in front of them. He carried Pikachu in his arms lovingly, knowing Ash would be very pleased to see the both of them again.

Soon, they came to the clearing. Tracey and Pikachu rejoiced when they saw Ash and Misty.

But.

There they were, all right, still trapped in the glue. However they were both fast asleep. Misty was leaning against Ash and his blue coat was wrapped around her. Tracey grinned and motioned for Stacey and Pikachu to be very quiet as he pulled out a sketchbook. He began to draw them. They were so cute!

Stacey shook her head in disbelief and watched him sketch. Tracey seemed so enthusiastic. She loved to watch him. Pikachu walked over to the sleeping Togepi in its full-egg form.

Tracey was about finished when he heard the sound of the air balloon rise above him. Ash and Misty also awoke.

"Tracey!" Ash laughed. "You're back!" Pikachu jumped into his arms. "And Pikachu!" 

"Pikapi!" Pikachu chimed.

"Great to see you back, Trace." Misty smiled warmly at him, but was red for being caught with Ash. She then noticed Stacey. "Who's that?"

"No time!" Tracey gasped, pointing to the balloon. Misty also gasped and Ash clenched his fists.

"Pay-back time," he growled.

Team Rocket cackled evilly as the 'twerps' came into view. "Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

But they were cut short by a Thunderbolt Attack from the tiny electric mouse Pokémon.

Meowth shook off the attack and seemed to loom ominously overhead, for once look menacing and dark. "Da power belongs ta us!" he laughed. "Hand ovah Pikachu and Stacey, and no one gets hoit!"

"Never!" Ash and Tracey yelled in unison. Ash's eyes darted to Tracey. "Stacey?"

"That Team Rocket girl!" Jessie snapped, pointing sharply at Stacey. She is part of Team Rocket and BELONGS to Team Rocket."

"Just like we all do!" James agreed.

"Belong?" Stacey cried, her red eyes narrowing as she looked up at Jessie and James. "People shouldn't belong to other people. That's not right!"

"But bahy joinin' Team Rocket," Meowth began, his evilness still overflowing. "You give up your life to it!"

Ash shook his head. "Shut up! Leave us alone!"

Jessie yawned boredly. "Hah, clueless, as usual."

"Stacey belongs ta us," Meowth cut in again. "Ah'nd she's comin' with us. She ah'nd Pikachu!" He jumped from the balloon, pointy claws diving directly at Stacey. Stacey was too frightened to move, her legs unable to run. Tracey, however, was able to move like a flash. He dove and pushed her away, only to have several needle-like claws pelted into his back. He reeled in pain.

Filled with anger, Pikachu leapt at Meowth and knocked him off of Tracey's back. He then shocked the cat so ferociously, that the whole forest seemed to light up. After that, Tracey's Scyther emerged from its Pokéball, furious for his Master, and sent Meowth flying through the air. Meowth hit the balloon, claws still out, and it popped.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off agaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaain!" cried Team Rocket mournfully, and the balloon flew away, twinkling in the distance.

It had all happened so fast, quicker than a Psybeam Attack. Stacey bent over Tracey who lay on him stomach in pain. Red blood streamed through gaping holes on his shirt. His whole body was tense.

Ash stood above Tracey, eyes wobbling and heart beating fast. "Tracey," he whispered. Misty pulled out her Staryuu and took Ash's coat. She had Staryuu soak it in water and then lay it across Tracey's back. Stacey began pushing onto the wounds to cease the bleeding.

"Tracey," Stacey coughed, tears forming in her eyes. "I can't thank you enough for doing that."

Tracey opened his eyes and he visibly loosened. "Naw, I had to. I told you I wouldn't deceive you. That also means I wouldn't turn my back on you."

Stacey blushed and kept pushing. "Yeah? Well, if I had run, you wouldn't have had to do that."

"They'll heal," Tracey laughed lightly. "Besides, I liked being a hero for once." He looked over at Ash and winked. "It's fun, huh?"

Ash was about to speak when Misty interjected. "Ash? A hero? NO WAY! He's anything but!"

Tracey chuckled. "Right…I'm sure you think that." He then collapsed, exhausted from the whole night, and fell asleep with his head on Stacey's lap.

****

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9 - Fabulous Friends

Chapter 9 – Fabulous Friends ****

Chapter 9 – Fabulous Friends

Tracey opened his eyes. The sun streamed onto his face. He did not sit up, but let his eyes wander about his surroundings – He lay in a white bed, with white sheets, in a white room. In front of him was a window where the sun shone through. He was not dressed in his ordinary clothes, rather more white. A long, white shirt. 

When he did try to site up, his back ached and he could not do it. So he simply stayed in the bed.

He really had to go to the bathroom.

But he could not move.

But he REALLY had to go.

Don't think about it.

But…

Suddenly the door slammed open. Ash burst in happily. Misty and Pikachu were with him. "Heya, Tracey! How ya doin'?"

Tracey sighed. "I'm fine…As long as I don't think about water."

Ash blinked. "I guess you don't want this lemonade I brought for you…?'

Jessie arched her back as she stretched and rose up off the ground.

That was a tough landing.

The sun was high overhead and she figured that they must have been out for awhile.

They?

But where were James and Meowth? She looked from side to side, not noticing either of them. Jessie scratched her head and leaned against a tree. She saw the balloon. It was a mess! The Boss was really going to be mad this time.

"Jessie!"

Jessie double-blinked and swished her head back and forth. "James? James? That you?"

"Help me!"

There was a pitiful cry and Jessie looked over to where the voice was coming from. She noticed a cliff and gasped. "James!" She ran over to it and looked over the edge. Sure enough, there was her friend. He dangled from a branch and was whimpering. "James…How did you get down there?"

James did not dare move. "No…No talk…Help…Branch…Crack…Snap…Break…Fall…" He barely breathed. Then he felt Jessie's head come close to his. "Help…"

"James…" she said. She grabbed the branch and snapped it.

"NO!" James cried. And he…

Stood there.

James opened his eyes, which had been clamped shut. He was standing on solid ground. Jessie was less than a foot above him. She smiled and waggled the branch in her hand. 

"…"

"James, before you go off and sound desperate, take a look at your surroundings." She extended her hand out to him. He grabbed it and she pulled him up.

"Eh…Sorry, Jess," he blushed, embarrassed, but soon felt better as Jessie wrapped her arms around his neck. He giggled and leaned forward to kiss her.

"HELP MEOWTH!"

The two broke apart at once. "Meowth?" Jessie called. "Where are you?"

They saw him in the tree. He dangled by a few ropes from the balloon. "Help…?"

Jessie put her hands on her hips. "Why should we?"

"Yeah!" James frowned. "You've been awful mean to us lately. And even what you said to Stacey wasn't very nice."

Meowth was in disbelief. His eyes opened wide and he looked at his friends sadly. "But it was true…" Jessie and James turned their backs to him. He sadly watched them as they began to walk away. "I was right…" he said, tears beginning to fall down his cheeks. "I knew as soon as you two got togeddah, you'd nevah wanna be around Meowth again." He sobbed and buried his face in his paws. "Da only reason I was so mean was 'cause I wanted to break you up. I didn't want to lose my friends!"

All of a sudden, he felt himself being lowered. He looked below him to see two sympathetic faces looking up at him. Meowth was still crying when he reached the ground. 

"Meowth," Jessie said softly. She sat on her knees and took him into her arms. "Believe me when I say you're one of the best friends I've ever had. I would never forget you."

"That goes double for me," James said, also sitting on his knees. He reached over and pet Meowth on the head. "You're as dear to me as Jessie...But not in…THAT way, you know…"

Meowth looked at both of them, from Jessie to James. They were both smiling at him sweetly. He cried even harder and Jessie still held him. "What do you say we go home, Top Cat? Want some tuna?"

The cat Pokémon never answered, but smiled and continued to cry.

Stacey sat in the waiting room of the Pokémon Center. She thought the Joy here was extremely kind to them, even though she was a member of Team Rocket. Tracey's sketchbook was in her lap.

Soon, the doors flew open. Tracey wobbled out, only wearing his shorts and shoes. Bandages were wrapped all around him, from his waist to his chest, and he held his orange headband with a loose grip. Stacey's heart raced and all the blood rushed to her cheeks when she saw him. She stood up and ran to him, wrapping her arms around his neck gently. Tracey blushed and didn't know what to do.

"Hi," he said meekly.

"Tracey!" Stacey smiled. "I'm so glad you're alright." She pulled away from him. "I was starting to worry about you."

"A Team Rocket member worried about a twerp?" he joked. "No way!" He then sat down and put on his headband. Stacey joined him in a chair across from his. "I told Ash and Misty all about our Pikachu rescue. They're very grateful to you."

"I was just helping a friend," Stacey replied, not wanting to meet his eyes. She suddenly heard his chair move. Before she knew it, he was sitting on the ground right in front of her. "Tracey! You shouldn't move so much!" she said, her voice wavering a bit.

He did not answer her, only moved closer to her. Stacey did not breathe. Tracey's face was right in front of her now, and she was as red as a tomato. Before she knew it, they were kissing.

Kissing.

In the Pokémon Center.

Oh, how Stacey was flushed!

When they broke the kiss, the dazed Stacey could barely move. But her eyes darted open. Tracey wondered what she was looking at and whirled around. In the doorway stood Ash, Misty, Pikachu, and Nurse Joy. 

Both turned even redder.

"Ahem…" Joy said, coughing a bit. "And how are you feeling, Tracey? Better, I presume." She looked directly at Stacey.

Tracey jumped to his feet. "Y-yes! Better!"

Misty giggled. "I can see why."

Ash just looked disgusted.

****

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10 - Happily Ever Art-fer

Chapter 10 – Happily Ever Art-fer ****

Chapter 10 – Happily Ever Art-fer

Jessie, James, and Meowth reached Team Rocket Headquarters a little before noon. They all were badly bruised but aside from that, happy to be home. Meowth glowed with radiance, his whole outward appearance seeming to glow. He had never felt so happy in his whole life.

When they approached the door leading to the Boss' office, Jessie took James' hand and gave it a quick squeeze before entering. Meowth noticed this, but did not say a word. He did not mind if they were a couple, for now he knew he would never be left in the dust.

"Greetings, sir!" Jessie saluted. But they were all stopped short. Giovanni was not in his office, nor was Persian. The trio looked questioningly about the room, then to each other.

"What do we do now?" James asked. "I mean, should we leave a note saying Stacey won't be back? Saying that we're sorry about Pikachu?"

Jessie touched his lips slightly to silence him. "We'll worry about that later. Right now, why don't the three of us go get something to eat?"

Meowth smiled. "Tree of us! Yeah!" James also agreed.

"Are you sure you're going back?" Tracey asked, dismayed. "I really wish you'd come with us."

"I don't," Ash muttered. Misty kicked him.

Stacey shook her head. Her hand held tightly on to Tracey's and she smiled. "I'm sorry. Team Rocket is my home."

"But…" Tracey trailed off, remembering Ash and Misty were present.

Misty noticed this. "Come on, Ash! You're hungry."

"No, I'm not!" Ash protested as Misty drug him away. "Where are we going? Stop!"

Tracey made a note of thanking Misty later. He then edged a little closer to Stacey. "But I really like you and I don't want to lose you again."

Stacey was pink and she touched Tracey's cheek. "I like you too, Tracey. Believe me when I say that, but our worlds are different. You're good, I'm bad." Tracey shook his head. "I don't seem bad to you. I know." She pulled away and smiled. "But if I don't go back, they'll come looking for me and will kill me…"

The artist's eyes widened in fear for his new friend. He remembered what Meowth had said – You give your whole life to Team Rocket. He sighed and also pulled away a little farther. "Then… This is goodbye."

Stacey laughed. "As cliché as it my sound, my Tracey, it is not goodbye. We will see each other again!" Then she turned on her heels and ran away so fast that Tracey had any time to blink. She never turned around, never to wave, or blow a kiss.

Later that day, Ash and Misty were packing up to move on. Tracey sat on the beach watching the sun go down. He was lonely.

"Hey, Trace! Let's go!"

But he was not! He turned around to see Misty and Ash smiling at him. He smiled back. That's right… He had Ash and Misty, his two very best friends. They would always be with him.

"I'm ready," Tracey sighed, picking himself up off the ground. As he was walking away from the shore, he heard a squeal. It was a Lapras…

Stacey's Lapras.

He saw it floating toward him and ran to it. "Hello," he said, petting its nose. What do you want?" It smiled and squealed happily. Tracey noticed that in its mouth was a piece of paper. He took it and immediately the Lapras began swimming away. "Hey, wait!" he called, but it did not turn around. It dove down under the water and was gone. Tracey thought this was odd. Then he looked to the wet paper in his hands. It was a note!

__

Dearest Tracey…

I would like to thank you for everything. You are a darling! You made me realize how worthless my life was without a boyfriend. I really don't know what else to say. But I wanted to tell you that I loved you.

Stacey…

The boy's eyes wobbled heavily as he read the note. He smiled widely and knew it was not over yet.

This would not be the last time he heard from Stacey.

****

| To Be Continued

More Incisive Rambling: Thanks for reading this dumb little story. I made it end this way on purpose. No you can decide what happens to Ash and Misty, Team Rocket, and our hero and heroine. ^_^ Stupid, yes, but Gakishippy, Rocketshippy, and Sketchyshippy ('shipping for Stacey and Tracey, no da)! YAY! I'm probably not gonna write a sequel to this story, but someone else can. TeeHee!


End file.
